For The First Time
by ImperfectionIsPerfection
Summary: My first M rated fic. Jalex. Pretty self explanatory. Justin and Alex commit 'the deed', for the first time.


A/N: Okay, so this is my attempt at an I'm rated fanfic. I started it at a wedding about a month ago, and finished it a few weeks ago. It wasn't really what I expected, and sort of went wrong. Thought I'd put it up anyway though. Give me your thoughts on it please. Title from a The Script song. Not related In any way to the song though, just a happy coincidence.  
>Also, people seem to remind me about paragraphs. I put them in, they just weren't showing up. I hope they do now.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex wrapped her lean legs around Justin's thighs. The anticipation was showing on both of them. Justin's long length was pumped to the brim, pre cum already showing. Alex's plump lips were moist, willingly open for any intruders. Alex's lips would be the death of him. He knew it for certain. She was eagerly lapping up the whipped cream from his chest as her hips thrust into his own. Her breasts were bouncing freely, now they were no longer caged. Justin's quick work of her clothes saw to that. Alex bit his nipple. He yelped from the pain, then groaned. The roughness was turning him on more than Alex should possibly know.<p>

She purred in his ear before nippling on the top curved part. It was his weakness. Justin growled before turning them over. Her surprised state was made to be used of. He trailed his hands slowly around her shoulders, down her waist and hips and over her thighs. He drew circular motions on her stomach. Alex whimpered and moaned as well as protested. Justin took his time getting to where she wanted him. He massaged her breast, flicking the nipple before sucking on it greedily. His hair tickled her skin, making her giggle and squeal in between pants and moans of pleasure. He trailed his nose down the middle of her breasts, over her belly button and around her inner thigh.

When she begged and pleaded with him, he went further than teasing. With his forefinger, he stroked her slowly and softly, not entering unless her lips parted for him. He wanted for her to say the magical words (I want you Justin) before pledging forward. His finger clumsily slid right through her wet lips. She was definitely ready for him. He stroked her clit slowly as first, watching for any reaction. Moaning and writhing aside, there was none. He took this as a good sign and went further. He continued stroking her clit, but faster. Harder. Her breathing got rapid, her moans and screams of his name more frequent. Justin stopped when he thought she was near.

Instead, he pushed a finger in. Testing and stretching her, making sure she was ready for his other finger (the longer and wider one). Another was added, and another. Three fingers in, he knew she'd be fine. Aside from the pain of her first time of course. Justin placed himself at her entrance, watching Alex carefully for any signs of discomfort. She nodded at him and he moved forward. He gently slid his length in, hoping to cause the least amount of pain that way. It didn't work. Alex's eyes watered and he stopped his movements. She didn't plead with him to continue, or say she was fine. No, Alex took matters in to her own hands. Literally.

She placed her hands on his butt cheeks and pushed their bodies closer together. She pushed him closer with her hands, pushing him towards herself. Justin's length slid right in. They stilled their movements. Alex shocked by the feeling of being full and stretched. Justin marvelled at the feel of her tight walls around him. Once Alex and Justin were comfortable, he moved within her. They both felt surreal.

He started slow at first, as if unsure of what he was doing. His slow unsure movements grew. He got faster, steadier, harder. The closer to being unhinged he got, the wilder he acted. His wild actions is what drew Alex to know he was close. She was too. Justin leaned forward, thrusting faster as he panted and moaned her name. His movement grew haggard as he neared his release. Alex screamed his name as she came, digging her nails into the flesh on his back. He didn't protest, just moaned in pleasure. His thrusts free longer and deeper as he tried to release himself. He closed his eyes and with one last thrust, came undone.

They lay there together, recovering their breaths. Sweaty body pressed next to sweaty body. Justin moved out of her and collapsed on the other side of the bed. Alex moved closer to him, laying her head on his chest. The only sound was their panting. It was a quick process for them. They both knew they wouldn't have lasted long. They were both virgins after all. But with practise, they could get better. Both were just grateful the other hadn't done this sacred act with another.


End file.
